


Happy, Uh...(BFF!Nico x Reader) *Solangelo*

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Happy Nico, Hugs, M/M, Mythomagic, Tired Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: So basically in this you are Nico's best friend, he is dating Will (because Solangelo) and it is Nico's birthday. I only wrote this since early today I learned it was Nico's birthday(January 28).





	

        You threw Will a skeptical look as you stood next to him on the deck of the Hades cabin. He had insisted on you coming with him to wake Nico up on his birthday. The problem is, it was almost 8 a.m. and with Nico, the later he is awoken the less like he is to kill someone. Any time before 9:30 is Nico's 'absolute death' mode. So, it makes since why you are not exactly excited to wake Nico up. You've known Nico since he came to camp and has been his friend almost as long, Will on the other hand had known him for about two years. He didn't know what Nico was like in the morning.

  
       You were even less excited by the fact that Will had woken you up at 6 in order to set up the small party for Nico. It was also freaking cold out, but that was excepted in January. Still, you were unamused.

  
      "Just know, I will be using you as a human shield," You told Will as he shifted the wrapped package in his arms. You had one too, but it wasn't anything fancy. You had bought him a new pair of black sneakers since his were practically falling apart. You honestly had no idea what Will had gotten Nico, but he was pretty excited about it.

  
      Will rolled his eyes at you and lifted his hand to the door. He knocked twice, but nobody answered as you predicted. He knocked again, and at the lack of answer he sighed.

  
     "Nico, we will come in whether you answer or not." Once again, Will received no answer and he looked to you. You went to the door and turned the doorknob.

  
     "Nico tends to forget to lock his door." You said as you pushed the door open and stepped behind Will. Once again Will rolled his eyes and stepped into the cabin with a smile on his face. You followed behind him, shut the door, and flipped on the lights.

  
     "Happy, uh..." Will trailed off as the lights flooded he dark cabin. You were curious as to why he had stopped and peaked around him. You had to stifle a laugh at what you saw. It seems that last night Nico hadn't managed to get into his bed fully. His left half was resting peacefully on his pillow, besides the drool dripping from his parted mouth. But his right half was dangling from his bed. His foot rested on the ground and his fingers brushed the ground.

  
     "That is adorable." You whispered as you and Will walked over to Nico's side. Will hummed in agreement as he leaned against the bed frame. You felt yourself smile a bit at the look in Will's eye when he looked at Nico. The two of them had been dating for almost a year and a half, and you have to say it was the cutest thing you have ever seen. You had originally planned to terrorize and interrogate Will when you had first learned of their relationship, but after seeing how Nico became happier made you leave Will alone.

  
     Will nudged Nico's hand with his foot, the smile never leaving his face. Nico snorted and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Will.

  
    "Piss off Solace, not all of us can get up at the ass-crack of dawn." He said with a sleepy glare.

  
    "It's 8 o'clock Nico. Not dawn." Will said nudging him again, "Besides, (Y/N) is here too."

  
     Nico opened one eye and looked at you, "Hi," and promptly closed it.

  
    "At least he is not trying to kill us." You offered, but at Will's exasperated looked you spoke again, "Get up Ghost Boy, we have gifts and there is some cake from Mrs. Jackson."  
At the mention of cake Nico shot out of bed, but upon not seeing the promised treat he glared at you.

  
    "There is cake, just not here. You'll need to leave the cabin for that one. But you can have presents now." You said holding out the gift in your arms. He took the present and set it in his lap and looked up when Will set his box next to him. Nico shook his head and opened your gift first. When he took off all the wrapping he looked at you oddly when he say the box. You shrugged, you really had no idea what to get him. Opening the box he saw the new shoes and smirked a little.

  
    "I've needed some new shoes anyway. Thanks (Y/N)." He said looking at you

  
    "You also need a haircut, but you're welcome." You said. Nico glared and set your gift to the side he unwrapped Will's gift. When the colorful paper had been fully remove Nico  paused for a second. You swore you saw tears gathering in his eye as he looked up at Will, who now looked worried.

  
    "Why are you crying? Do you not like them because I can-" Will was cut off as Nico gave him a hug. Nico's body started to tremble as he repeatedly thanked Will. Will returned the hug and rested his head on Nico's. He looked to you and you winked at him opening the door. You stepped outside to give them some privacy. But before you closed the door you took one last glance into the cabin. Nico was still trembling, but slightly less now as Will shushed him. You looked at the box that laid abandoned on the floor. In a golden color the word Mythomagic was written across the top.

  
     You closed the door softly, your grin never leaving you face. You weren't Aphrodite, but you were sure those two were soul mate. But Will better beware, he hurts Nico in anyway you will personally make sure he has Hell to pay. You are Nico's best friend after all.


End file.
